


Just Open Your Eyes

by WakeupSoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeupSoon/pseuds/WakeupSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's thought process during his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even a remotely confident fic writer, but this pairing gives me so many feels and music is my life. to make this ficlet worse on your heart i recommend listening to Riverbanks by Charlie Simpson [[x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoypfBuGFEQ)] as that’s what i had on repeat whilst writing it.

There are gunshots in the distance. Or at least, what he thinks is the distance. But occasionally he changes position in his drunken stupor, and when he does the position of the shots seems to change too. 

Now they're on the left. Before they were on the right. 

Sometimes they seem far away, and other times he thinks they're right outside the window. 

Should he be out there? Standing proud? Defending his nation? Defending his  _friends_? 

It's his own fault he's not, he supposes. And truthfully, he's not sure he wants to be either. 

There are people dying out there, and Grantaire doesn't want to die. He wants to live. 

But he doesn't want to live alone. 

When he closes his eyes he sees a halo of light, a circle of golden curls around a face he truly believes to be sculpted by God himself. This happens every time he closes his eyes, whether it's to sleep, or he's finally passing out from alcohol consumption, and it's been this way as long as he can remember. 

Well, as long as he's known Enjolras. 

It's like he can't escape from the vision of perfection. The vision he talks to about everything, that helps him get through the day. It's not his fault that for some reason the vision is clearer the more inebriated he is. The vision only responds when the rest of the world fades to black, so Grantaire makes this happen often. 

He'd do anything to keep Enjolras with him forever. 

When he opens his eyes to the sound of gunfire underneath, the sound of bodies falling, that's the first time he's ever wished for his worlds to swap places. Because without a live Enjolras, there's nothing to fuel the vision. 

He stands without a second thought, stumbling to find the body. Single minded in his determination to not let his Apollo be thrown into a mass grave. He's too good for that. Grantaire wants more for him than that. 

He gets more of a shock than he bargained for when he sees Enjolras still standing, defiant in front of a  _firing squad_. Still standing up for what he believes in despite imminent death. 

So Grantaire stands up for what he believes in. 

He stands up for Enjolras, for the future they would never, and never really could, have together. 

He stands next to him, imagining what could have been. 

Their muscles clench as the rounds enter their bodies, they're barely touching hands squeezing together before they are separated for eternity. 

And, briefly, before the world around him fades to black one final time, Grantaire begins to smile. 


End file.
